Injured
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: What do you do when you and your loved one are badly injured. And the enemy is still surrounding you? InuYasha one-shot, I own nothing. InuYasha is owned by the talented Rumiko Takahashi.


Darkness, nothing but black surrounded the two severely injured, that and the deadly glow of thousands of red eyes. It was something neither one saw coming, even with his Inu senses he was not aware of the enemy that was surrounding them. Although he did have a huge distraction in front of him at the time. Who could blame the young hanyou, he finally had his love back in his arms once again. Still the fates had decided to once again test them. The night of the new moon had come before they made it back from the hot springs. And with InuYasha in his human form, he could not sense the demons that were surrounding them before the attack. Both ripped from each other and fought hard to get away, leaving them both badly injured.

The injured woman tried desperately the get to her husband, as she tried to think of what to do next. 'W-What do I do, how can I do anything with a broken leg and a my arm sliced almost to the bone? Oh InuYasha this is all my fault, I never should've said about coming here.' Tears were already falling down her blood covered cheeks, still she couldn't hold them back. Kagome also knew there had to be away to get away from the enemy. First though she needed to find InuYasha, he was close and she know it. Still with her injuries it made it hard to move, one small move of her leg or arm and she felt like passing out.

There was not even a sound when she called his name and with no light to see, all she could do was lay there and hope for some kind of help to come along. There was another sizzling sound as yet another demon was purified as it hit her barrier. It was her only option right now, and the only thing keeping her alive. Sadly though she had no way to know if her InuYasha was still alive. 'He took the full attack trying to protect me, and now I have no idea where you are.' For Kagome the situation was more then scary, it was heartbreaking. There was apart of her that wanted to just give up right there where she laid, and another that was screaming at her to get up and find him.

There was another attack from the demons surrounding her and the a howl of pain as they were purified. It was getting harder by the minute to keep her barrier up, and she knew time was running out. It had already been at least fifteen minutes straight that she held her ground, but now the strain of the barrier was getting to her. 'I must find him before I lose myself to this, I can't die alone.' Kagome thought, as she made another move forward. It took everything she had to move those few feet, still she had too.

Right now not far from Kagome, laid the blood covered InuYasha. He hadn't been this severely injured in a few years, only difference was he was human. This is how things had gotten so bad from the begining. If not for being the human he was now, his body would be able to keep fighting for her. "K-Ka-go-me." InuYasha managed to weakly say. It was only a whisper, but it was just enough.

It was usually him with the ever so great hearing, however this time it was Kagome. Even though his voice was so weak and a mere whisper, it still gave her the hope and determination she needed to save her true love. "I'm here InuYasha, don't move around to much I'm coming." Sadly her voice was just as weak, still he too heard her and smiled. For Kagome, being by InuYasha's side always was a must, it was her words to him so many times before. And now with her last ounce of straight, she managed to once again be by his side.

Her tears were a mixture of so many feelings. And no matter how much she knew he'd tell her not to cry, she couldn't help it now. Her uninjured hand found his hand and intertwined with his limp fingers. Even this close to death, he still felt so alive knowing she was there with him now. Even Kagome felt the extra strength she needed now flow through her. 'I can do this, I will hold on till morning and keep us both safe till sunrise.' Kagome's thoughts raced with so many fears at this point. Still she would do this even if it was a hopeless situation she was more then determined now.

A weak moan escaped his lips followed by his pleads for her to get away and save herself. "P-Please Kagome, y-you must l-leave...save yourself." Still he knew she would never leave his side. That wasn't how his Kagome was, she cared about everyone first then herself. After he told her to leave he felt something rest against his bloody chest. A weak smile came to his lips before he felt her lips touch his. This was his fuel now, his body felt stronger on the inside now. Still his body stayed perfectly still, but his mind was racing. When the sun finally came up, he would get her home and never let her go until they both became one in body and soul. He needed her and he would make sure this never happened again.

"Don't be stupid InuYasha, even if I could you know I'd never leave you here like this. And you would do the very same thing. I could never part from your side, especially when you're this injuried." Her words where comforting to him, but there was something else too.

"How bad...are you...injuried, Kagome?" He normally could smell if she was bleeding, but without his dog like senses, he knew only her words could tell him now. He knew she was crying, but that was from her voice and the sniffs she kept doing. "Damn..you...know I hate when you..cry, wench.." And he hated it even more when it was him that caused her these tears. "Kagome...tell me...your injuries...how bad are they?"

She could tell he was getting angry, but she didn't want to tell him. Still she couldn't lie to her husband, what kind of wife would she be? So taking a deep breath she told him. "Just a broken leg and I managed to stop the bleeding on my arm. I don't think I'll be using my bow much anymore, if ever again. The cut is almost to the bone, I'm afraid I'm no good as a miko now, at least as a fighter to protect the people."

"Keh...don't be so stupid Kagome, so what if you can't use your bow anymore. You're still are a great healer." It was getting harder for him to keep awake now, he knew it was from all the blood he lost. So before passing out he told her something he knew would keep her fighting to live on, even if he did not. "Listen wench, you better not give...up. No matter what happens to me...don't stop being who you are..."

"Who I am, InuYasha what do you mean who I am?" He didn't answer though. "Inu..Yasha?" Reaching up she felt for his pulse, but felt nothing. A cold chill went through her and in that moment she broke down completely. "No...you can't InuYasha, you can't leave me.. Not NOOWW!" In that moment her spiritual powers increased and as the barrier fell, her strong spiritual powers replaced it and destroy every demon around them. And as her powers faded a new light shined through and then she felt herself being picked up. Holding her hand over her eyes to block the ray of light, she saw the miracle before her.

"Feh damn wench, good thing I wasn't in my hanyou form. Or I'd be dead for sure, with that kind of power."

In that moment all her fears dissapeared and with a heavy sigh of relief, she rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her bridle style to their hut. "I'm so glad you're alive InuYasha, I don't think I could've lived a happy life without you by my side."

He gave her a warm smile and kissed her forehead. "Good thing my plan worked, other wise if morning hadn't come when it did, we might be dead." It took a little while for it to finally hit Kagome, but when it did..

"InuYasha, what exactly was your plan to escape that mess?" Her face went from happy and relieved to angry and ready to kill.

Now only a few feet away from home, InuYasha decided to tell her. "Well I figured if I got you angry enough you'd use your powers and kill all the demons. Looks like it worked too." There was nothing more said till he gently laid her down on the floor close to the fire pit. Just as he was about to tell her he was going to get Keade to tend to her injuries, he heard.

"SIT BOY!" In an instant he was face first into the wooden floor. "I can't believe you would actually do such a thing. I was so worried about you, and now I come to find out you had this all planned out!"

Picking himself up from the hole in the ground, InuYasha moved closer and kissed her lips. "Well it work didn't it, and if I remember correctly it was your idea to go to the hot springs."

Giving him a deadly glare she countered his words. "And it was your stick under water that made us late getting away from there. I swear you're hopeless when we bathe together now."

With his arms crossed and ready to head out to get Keade he simply replied. "Maybe so but I think you like playing with my water snake."


End file.
